O Amigo Oculto
by Igorsambora
Summary: Nenhum lugar em Hogwarts é completamente seguro e as paredes têm ouvidos!


O amigo oculto

Tudo indicava que aquela seria uma madrugada comum na sala comunal de Grifinória. A monitora Evans perdera mais uma vez a noção da hora estudando na mesa próxima à janela**.** Potter, Black, Lupin e Petigrew ainda não haviam voltado da detenção adquirida por explodir o caldeirão do professor Slughorn ainda pela manhã.

Mas venho reparando certa estranheza por parte da Lily esses dias. Ela não tem andado com a Alice como sempre e nem mesmo a Marlene têm feito companhia a ela. Realmente eu tenho visto ela muito as voltas com os marotos. O que é no mínimo curioso, visto a inimizade lendária entre ela e James.

Tudo foi se esclarecendo quando os quatro entraram pelo buraco do retrato. James chegou ternamente ao lado de Lily e cochichando em seu ouvido despertou-lhe da soneca. Melhor seria se não tivesse feito porque a ruiva automaticamente fez marcar seus cinco dedos na face dele e começou a discussão.

- Isso é hora de voltar pra torre? – a ruiva extendia a pergunta aos outros três que tentavam fugir sorrateiramente.

- Meu Lírio...

- Não tente me adoçar, James!

- **N**ós só paramos para um lanche. – interviu Sirius tentando ajudar. – O Moony estava faminto! Ele não jantou porque estava...

- ...treinando! – completou James sabendo que estava se encrencando ainda mais.

- Remus, você agora faz parte da equipe de Quadribol? Não me lembro de você ter me contado isso. – ela sorria por os tinha exatamente onde queria.

- Não Lily, eu estava treinando... –Remus hesitou e isso foi o bastante pra que ela abrisse um imenso sorriso.

- Vamos Remus, me conte o que vocês estavam fazendo depois da detenção! Mas não tente me passar desculpas. – ela olhava dentro da alma do lobo e saberia quando ele mentisse.

- Nós estávamos vindo pra cá depois de passar na cozinha pra fazer um lanche, mas encontramos um grupo de Sonserinos, algumas gracinhas foram ditas, muito feitiços e azarações foram usadas e saímos correndo quando Filtch quase nos pegou. Então, tivemos que despistar aquela gata maldita dele antes de vir pra cá. Por isso demoramos e se vai passar detenção faça logo porque eu sei que devíamos estar aqui. – Remus já se sentia culpado estar quebrando outra regra, de novo.

- Boa noite**,** Remus**.** Black e Pettigrew, vou deixar passar dessa vez. – Lily voltava seu olhar novamente pro Potter que embasbacado via seus amigos saírem ilesos de Lily pela primeira vez em seis anos – Quanto a você mocinho, o que eu faço?

- Me dá um beijo gostoso de boa noite? – ele veio abraçando cheio de charme.

- Me solta, Potter! Você não está merecendo nada disso.

- Meu lírio, não faz assim comigo!

- É assim que você quer me provar que mudou? Mal volta da detenção e já se mete em mais encrenca, marca de vir estudar comigo e chega quatro horas atrasado. Por quê? Estava com os marotos. Quem é sua namorada**,** James Potter?

- Você, meu lírio.

- James Potter, não abuse da sorte. Eu não quero nem pensar o que eu faria com você se você estiver armando com aquelas vaquinhas da Sonserina. Já falei que se você não conseguir ser homem de uma mulher**,** você vai ficar sozinho. Desta vez eu acredito porque o Remus disse a verdade, mas eu preferia que você gastasse o nosso pouco tempo livre comigo. Já que eu tenho a monitoria, você o time e somos alunos de NIEM's**,** então não dá pra levar mais essa vida na flauta.

- Desculpe Lily, você vai ver um James diferente a partir de agora. Realmente eu relaxei durante essa semana e devia estar mais com você. Não precisa competir com os marotos. Há bastante James pra todos.

- Eu preciso de você só pra mim. Eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha esses dias. – ela se aconchega no peito dele enquanto ele a puxa pro sofá.

- Agora eu sou todo seu, Lily. – Ele sussurrou pra ela. Enquanto ela abria uma caixa que ele trouxera da cozinha e o cheiro de chocolate e creme das nhá bentas do jantar chegou intenso até mim.

- Você promete que vai estudar e chegar na hora... E parar de me deixar sozinha...

- Shhhh, vamos curtir esse momento. O futuro somos nós que construímos.

Depois disso eu resolvi deixá-los a sós e voltei pro dormitório. Acho que acabei de presenciar a fofoca do século e Alice vai vibrar amanhã quando eu contar pra ela.


End file.
